Tenerus Helios
Tenerus Okeanos Helios is the son of Apollo and Okeanid nymph Melia, and younger brother of Ismenos Helios. Tenerus is currently serving his third year at MITHS, and is simply waiting to finally graduate from school. Character Personality Tenerus is a laid-back young man who loves to enjoy a carefree lifestyle, and is the type of person who lives for himself, going with the flow, and the way he comforts not only himself but also with others as he corresponds with his easygoing nature to ease certain tensions there may arise between those involved with conflict but at times it does more harm than the good Tenerus would hope for. Ten can also be a kind, caring, and sometimes serious when the situation calls to be individual but you will mostly see him in his relaxed, and uncaring state of mind. Ten's attitude normally remains carefree and light-hearted, and when spoken to he often cracks jokes or tries to flirt with female students, as he is somewhat of a Casanova that tries to charm the female students; but underneath his exterior he is quite insecure, and resentful if just a bit bitter towards his father Apollo due to the man's a sense in his life. Appearance Tenerus has triangular facial features that appear to be sleek, thin eyebrows, a small nose that is a bit pointed, thin lips, a pointed chin accompanied with a small beard. Tenerus's complexion is fair, and his hair is a dull blonde styled in a somewhat neat manner. Tens's eyes are also a dull blue that is slightly gray in color that makes him appear somewhat depressed, and he has a lean build with a medium torso, long legs, and he stands in at 5'10. Mythological History Tenerus was born as the second son of Apollo, and his consort Melia, and younger brother to Ismenus. Apollo had blessed Tenerus with the gift of divination before departing from the family. Ten grew up with his mother, and his older brother who served as a somewhat of a male figure to the young seer who had seen their father on rare occasions. Eventually Tenerus was sent to MITHS due to his lineage, and is just waiting to be done with school and no longer attend. Relationships Family TBD Friends Octavio Lyrikos is a friend to Tenerus, and something of a guide to the young Octavio. They get along well, though Octavio can get annoyed with Tenerus due to the latter being a flirt. Spiros Megalos, is also avery dear friend to Tenerus due to the two being accquainted since their first year at MITHS; along with Theophilius Pragma. Romance Tenerus isn't currently dating anyone at the moment, but he is currently trying to purse a female he seeks companionship with. Pet Tenerus doesn't currently have one. Attire Standard Tenerus wears a white long-sleeved shirt that has a symbol of a sun located on his right shoulder, black polyester pants with a brown belt that has a golden buckle, and a pair of brown dress shoes. Over his shirt,Ten wears a black jacket, that can be seen around his waist depending on the weather, along with a dark blue fedora hat. Powers *Demigod Longevity *Divination: Tenerus is blessed by Apollo with the gift of divination, Ten can see visions of the future at times but his is limited to being blind to certain events out of his grasp as he is unable to tell anyone future events in their lives. *Minor Hydrokinesis Trivia *Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Third-Years Category:Enter's Characters Category:Apollo Category:Melia Category:Divine Category:Prophets Category:Demigods